The present invention relates to a passive electro-optic display cell comprising at least a plate made of transparent material carrying, on its inner face, electrodes and conductive tracks or leads.
The invention relates also to a method of manufacturing of the above mentioned display cell.
The electro-optic passive display cells of the type hereabove mentioned have the drawback that the electrodes and the conductive tracks are visible through the plate of transparent material depending on the angle of incidence of observation, that is due to the fact that the index of refraction of the conductive coating is not the same as the index of refraction of the active constituent which occupies the interstices between the electrodes and the conductive tracks or leads. Hence interference phenomena are produced which render visible the electrodes and the conductive tracks or leads even when the display cell is at rest.
The object of the present invention is to remove these drawbacks.